


I Do but not Today

by Lolo84



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Gen, HEA, Humor, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 9,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolo84/pseuds/Lolo84





	1. Chapter 1

OK! So this isn't technically a chapter but it IS important info! "I Do, but not Today" will be part of the  **JUNE DRABBLE WARS** , which will begin this weekend. June 22-24.

You can find more info here:

www . fanfiction community/DRABBLE_WARS/97678/14/0/1/

Or on FB here: www . facebook groups / 306986689342663/ (Drabble War Forum)

****

****

****

 

 

** Here are the list of the other authors participating : **

**   
**

**TrueEnglishRose**  - Sticks and Stones

**Summary:** _"Sticks and stones may break our bones... but Bella will surely kill us." What happens when an overprotective father sends his innocent baby girl to a private self-defense course run by a gay man? Oh if he only knew what he was paying for! Edward and Jasper aren't the only ones who have something to teach, seems Bella does as well... the art of patience._

_  
_

_**Mona Rider**  (on TWCS) - Middle Ground_

**Summary:**   _The Middle Ground is run by the most intellectual of mankind, and they run a facility that is known as Halfway Guild. They take care of the sickly, elderly and control the procreation of the human species_

_  
_

**Layne Faire-** Transparent

 **Summary:**   _In an industry dominated by the ability to sell an image and make an illusion seem real, Jasper Whitlock is the best in the business. Successful, attractive, and arrogant – no one ever tells him no. No one until Peter Garrett. Bored with a life of smoke and mirrors, Peter is looking for honesty. Can Jasper step out from behind his veil of indifference and become transparent?_

 

 **amandac3 -** Carnal Knowledge

 **Summary:**   _"Does age really matter when your heart is on the line? I say to hell with that." Meet Isabella Swan. New in town, new school, new friends, new boyfriend. Meet Edward Cullen. Successful architect and single father to a 17 year old boy. Sparks fly upon their first meeting. Will they be able to resist each other or will they give in to their indecent desires?_

_  
_

**dunedin girl**  - Love me 'till the end of (human) life

 **Summary:**   _She was not wrong about her feelings. They were reciprocated. But she was wrong about her devastation. A story of a girl who took it too far and a mated with his singer vampire struggling to bring her back. What will it take?_

_  
_

**Anabella Cullen P -** Girl of Smoke and Glass

 **Summary:**   _Just a couple of minutes and the whole newfound purpose of my afternoons has passed andis gone. Like so much smoke._

* * *

"I Do, but not Today"

 

 **Summary:**   **"When a secret is revealed, just days before her wedding, Bella leaves her fiancé Edward, as well as her sisters, in a panic; wondering, will she be able to forgive him in time, or leave him standing at the altar.**

**  
**

_Teaser from Chapter 1: BPOV_

"You guys promised. Ok, tell Jasper I said hello and give Jacob a kiss for me. Ok, bye. Love you, too." I sigh as I hang up.

What a mess.

"Good talk?" Edward chuckles, and now it's my turn to glare at him.

This is a big moment for us, and if all goes well, mainly that my sisters don't kill each other, we'll be married next weekend after dating on and off for six years.

**~*!*~**

"What did Angela have to say?" he asks, pulling me to the couch.

I groan, not really wanting to re-hash everything, but know it's a necessary evil. "She said they had to change their flight," I stall, "and she may have mentioned that I need to make sure I keep Alice away from Jasper."

"Yeah," he scoffs, shaking his head. "Like that's gonna happen."

* * *

**A/N: There's a crew of ladies I would like to thank!**

**First and foremost, Texasbella and JA Mash for being awesome Drabble War host. Please make sure to check out the Forum, Blog, and Interviews.**

**  
**

**My pre-readers: Shades of Purple and Clara S. — Thanks for your feedback, and talking me off the ledge a few times, when this almost turned into a romantic tragedy! LOL**

**  
**

**Mina and LunarEclipse1— for my fuckawesome Banners! Seriously, these ladies are talented, make sure to check them out. They're in the forum as well as on my FB page. (Lolo Eighty-Four)**

 

**A-Jasper-For-Me, for taking time out to Beta and also for her motivation/inspiration, for the extra little something that I will explain at the end.**

**  
**

**Most importantly, all of you for reading, b/c this is all for you!**

**  
**

**Don't forget to put us on Author Alert so you don't miss anything this weekend.**

**  
**

**Until then! :-D**

**  
**

***I will be posting this simultaneously on FFn, TWCS, and AO3 Links will be available on my profile!**

 

**  
**


	2. 2

***1.***

**Sunday– 13 days before the wedding**

**Bella and Edward's apartment.  
**  
"Okay, when does your flight get in?" I ask, snapping my fingers at my fiancé, Edward, to get his attention. "I need a pen." I mouth to him, sending him an apologetic look when I notice him glaring daggers at my hand.

Why that sound bothers him so much, I'll never know.

"That's perfect." I smile into the phone, jotting down the information being given to me. "That'll give me enough time to gel Ali settled in. Angela, please stop," I whine shamelessly.

"You guys promised. Ok, tell Jasper I said hello and give Jacob a kiss for me. Ok, bye. Love you, too." I sigh as I hang up.

What a mess.

"Good talk?" Edward chuckles, and now it's my turn to glare at him.

This is a big moment for us, and if all goes well, mainly that my sisters don't kill each other, we'll be married next weekend after dating on and off for six years.

Yes, you read that right; six long, grueling years.

Our story is a simple story to tell, really.

We met during a freshman open house at the university we both attended and immediately started dating. Unfortunately, toward the end of our sophomore year, we had a falling out and went our separate ways.

This began the longest two years of my life, which was filled with a lot of immature cattiness I would kill to forget.

But thankfully, we got back together after we made our peace with each other; in a back room, at a graduation party. See? Simple.

During that time, we've gone through watching the very tumultuous relationships of my sisters.

Not just with each other, but with their men as well. It's been trying at times and has often caused some fights between me and Edward, but here we are, finally, less than two weeks away from getting married. Then I'll be able to call myself Mrs. Bella Masen, instead of Bella Hale-Swan.

"What did Angela have to say?" He asks, pulling me to the couch.

I groan, not really wanting to re-hash everything, but know it's a necessary evil. "She said they had to change their flight," I stall, "and she may have mentioned that I need to make sure I keep Alice away from Jasper."

"Yeah," He scoffs, shaking his head. "Like that's gonna happen."


	3. 3

***2.*  
**

"You're worried." He states, rather then asks, after a long moment of silence.

"And you're not?" I challenge. He can't deny he is. After all, we're  _all_ worried about what's going to happen when my sisters all get in the same room. "What  _do_ you think about all of this?"

"Personally, I think your sisters love you more than they hate each other. So ..."

"And the guys?" I press, "what have they had to say?"

"Well, Ben and I don't speak ever since ..." He trails off, narrowing his eyes.

I cringe at the memory. "Yeah, don't remind me."

"And Alec, well," he shrugs, "he's ok. He's the only one who came out unfazed about everything that went down. His words are his conscience is clean so fuck it."

"I hear that." I snort.

"But umm," he hesitates, looking as though he's about to tell me something. "Never mind ... you talked to Rosalie?" I'm caught off guard for a second, as he rarely ever mentions my sisters by name; especially not my eldest sister, Rosalie.

Never the less, I answer him, letting him know they, meaning her and her husband Emmett McCarty, will be driving in the day after tomorrow.

"That's good." He nods, seemingly finished with the conversation. But then something dawns on me.

"Hey. Why'd you say Alec is the only one unfazed? Ro and Em seem to be just fine."

"Maybe to you, but Emmett, well he still feels like shit for—"

"Cheating on my sister with her sister?" I finish for him.

He nods solemnly, not offering anything else. With that, I'm hoping maybe, just maybe, the severity of all the shit that's about to go down finally dawns on him.

Like I said, it's been a tumultuous few years for my sisters and their men.


	4. Chapter 4

***3.***

"Well, Rosalie was with someone else when they slept together," he counters, getting his bearings back. "How does Emmett know she won't do that to him?"

 _Really?_ "That's probably the most hypocritical thing I've ever heard." I scoff, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, well ..."

"You think he shouldn't trust her?" I probe him some more.

This—discussing my sisters'—relationships, isn't on his list of favorite things to do, but to me it's always interesting to hear his take on things.

"I think they shouldn't trust each other. 'Cause I for one, don't trust any of 'em."

"My sisters?"

"Your sisters  _and_ my cousins." He corrects, adding Alec and Benjamin to the mix." "As well as Emmett and Jasper. I don't trust any of them around you."

"Why wouldn't you trust my sisters around me though?"

"'Cause I don't want them planting seeds of their crazy in your head." He tries to smile, in what I assume is an attempt to soften the blow of what he's saying. "Lord knows they have enough to go around."

"Hey!" I defend and slightly push him away when he tries to kiss my temple. "They're still my sisters you know." My show of anger doesn't faze him, and it's clear he has no intention of apologizing for the dig.

Especially when he adds, with a shrug, "Doesn't matter, they're still bat shit crazy."


	5. Chapter 5

*4.*

"Maybe they have some issues,"I admit, "but they're not the only ones to blame. The guys are just as guilty."

"Precisely why I don't trust their asses around you." I narrow my eyes at him, but I don't offer up an argument.

That's because I can't.

I don't like when he talks about them like that, but it doesn't change the fact my sisters are in fact … well ... crazy.

I don't mean, "I'll murder you in your sleep crazy" more like "super slut crazy."

Truth be told, I have no clue why I even trust them around Edward. All it took was Ben, Edward's cousin, making a play at me once, and he's been banned from coming within a hundred yards of me.

That was two years ago. The last time my sisters and I have all been in the same room with each other.

It was the weekend after Edward and I got back together, you know, in the back room at the graduation party. We were all hanging out discussing what our plans were going to be now that we had finally graduated.

Angela had spent a majority of the day brooding and angry about an argument she had had with her husband, Jasper. Her mood was bringing everyone down, so I suggested she take a walk to cool off. When she returned, to my apartment at the time, she came in screeching and carrying on about Alice and Jasper.

We didn't understand what she was going on about. That is until a disheveled looking Jasper came running after her with an unrepentant Alice, the youngest of us five sisters, trailing in behind him.

That's when all hell broke loose.


	6. Chapter 6

*5.*

Angela went ballistic, lunged for Alice and they started beating the shit out of each other. While all of this was going on, Emmett decided it was the best time to drop the bomb that he was cheating on his then girlfriend, my sister, Irina.

It wouldn't have been as bad, as their relationship was heading for the shitter anyway, had it not been who he was in fact cheating on her with; the mystery woman, well she was none other than our other sister Rosalie, who happens to be Irina's fraternal twin.

So, I take that back.

All hell didn't break loose until after Emmett's confession.

A mini riot broke out in my apartment, cops were called, and I was too through with all of the drama. So I kicked them all out and told them to get their shit together, or for better or for worse, to take that shit to The Jerry Springer Show.

Unfortunately, Ben, Edward's cousin and Alice's fiancé at the time, didn't hear about things until the next day. In retaliation for Alice cheating on him, he thought the best thing to do was to come on to me.

Obviously, I didn't take the bait and smacked the taste out of his mouth, unaware Edward was listening nearby.

Now, two years later, Rosalie and Emmett are married, and until Edward mentioned otherwise, I had assumed they were living happily ever after.

Angela and Jasper had a baby and are in a sham of a marriage everyone knows isn't based on anything but their love for my now 14 month old nephew, Jacob.

Alice now sleeps with anything that walks. Irina has all but turned into a nun. Alec doesn't come around, and obviously, Ben doesn't either.

And me, well I've spent the last two years taking separate vacations to insure my sisters don't all have to be in the same room together.

But now that Edward and I are finally getting married, that's all about to change.


	7. Chapter 7

*6.*

Monday, 12 days before the wedding

The Gym

"Give me five more push-ups, Bella!" My bitch of a personal trainer shouts at me, "Come on!"

"Mercy! Uncle!" I cry out, flinging myself to the ground. She could just eat shit and die if she thinks I have five more push-ups left in me.

"Ok, fine," I hear her chuckling. "You're at your goal weight anyway, got there last week."

"What?" I shriek, sitting up. "You bitch! You told me I still had a few more pounds to lose."

"I lied." She shrugs, and suddenly I get my energy back, grab my water bottle and chuck it at her head. Missing her completely.

"Dammit."

"Didn't you learn in high school gym class you have no aim or coordination?" She teases.

"Fuck you, Tanya." I stick my middle finger at her, causing her to laugh louder.

See, I can do that. Because apart from being my personal trainer, Tanya Denali is one of my oldest and dearest friends.

We've been through hell and back together, and I really wouldn't know what I would have done without her in my life throughout the years.


	8. Chapter 8

*7.*

"So," Tanya sits down next to me, getting serious. "I was thinking."

"And you hurt yourself?"

"You're such an asshole," she grumbles, pushing my shoulder.

"Ok, sorry. What were you thinking about?"

"Well, I was hoping I could bring a date, you know … to the wedding."

"A date?" I squeal, "With who?" When she cuts her eyes to the side, and I see Sam Uley, another trainer at the gym shyly look down, I almost burst at the seams.

"I knew it!" I shout, then smack my hands over my mouth and apologize to a few people working out nearby. "I knew it," I whisper, "I knew you guys had some weird vibe going on."

"Yeah, well." She tries to shrug and act cavalier, but I notice her lips twitching as she fights to suppress a smile.

I, of course, being the best friend that I am, take the time to rib her about it, tell her I can imagine all the pretty babies they're going to have, and demand I be her maid of honor like she is for me.

"Oh, will you knock it off," she complains, standing up and pulling me with her. "We haven't been dating that long."

"Yeah, but a wedding, your best friend's wedding at that, is a big step."

"Yeah, yeah," she dismisses, "Can I bring him or not?"

"Of course you can," I exclaim, then think twice, "let me check with Edward on something first though."


	9. Chapter 9

*8.*

"Babe!" I call out into the apartment. "Are you home?" Silence. "Baby?" Nothing. "Edward?" Zilch. On instinct, I check the bedroom first, assuming he's sleeping. When he's not there, I decide to walk back to the living room and get my purse.

When I get back into the living area, I find Edward leaning against the counter, one long stemmed pink rose—my favorite—in hand.

"Hey." He winks, and I just smile in return, not sure what he's up to but I like it. He crooks his finger, beckoning me closer, and I comply without hesitation. "For you," he coos, handing me the pink rose.

"What's this?" I ask, finally wondering what he's up to.

"Figured you needed a relaxing moment," he pulls me into a hug, "You've been a little on edge this week."

"Is that your way of telling me I've been a bitch?" I quirk an eyebrow, and he just purses his lips, gives me a quick kiss and doesn't answer.

"Chicken or fish?" He asks, and for a moment, I think he's making a joke about the wedding, until he walks over to the oven and pulls out chicken fingers and fish sticks. I laugh out loud but tell him chicken fingers are fine.

"Since it's still lunch time, I wasn't sure what else to make." He sets my plate down for me, "So I figured I couldn't go wrong with just heating something up in the oven."

"This is perfect babe, thanks."

"So how was the gym?" I scowl a little and play victim while telling him how Tanya tried to torture me. Then I tell him about her and Sam, and how she wanted to bring him to the wedding.

"Of course I want to say yes," I tell him, "and I did, but then I realized Aunt Liz still hasn't confirmed her extra guest." He starts choking a little on his food, but I don't budge to help him.

That, my friends, was a guilty choke.


	10. Chapter 10

9\. Thursday, 9 days before the wedding  
Eclipse Restaurant

“Sweetheart, stop worrying,” Edward coos, grabbing a hold of my hands I’m currently fidgeting with. “Everything’s going to be fine. I promise.”

“How the hell can you promise something like that?” I groan, chewing on the inside of my cheeks, as I don’t have my hands to play with. “Irina and Rosalie will be here, in this restaurant at the same time, in less than an hour—”

“Yes, I know, but—”

“—and they hate each other,” I continue over him, “Ro entertains the idea of gouging Irina’s eyes out on a regular basis. Trust me I know—“

“True. However—”

“—and Irina, well … ok, maybe she’s actually a little bit too complacent about the situation, but that just makes me wonder if it’s because she has something up her sleeves, you know—“

“Right, but still ...”

“—and the guys. Oh my, God! Edward, I didn’t even consider them and how they’ll all react to each other. I mean, has Alec even seen Emmett since—“

“Enough!” Edward shouts at me, making me stop dead in my tracks. “Enough,” he repeats in a softer tone, gathering me in his arms. “I know you’re stressed, and I know you’re worried, but this is obviously a big deal. I’m sure your sisters have the decency to not ruin things for you.”

He’s right. Of course he’s right. “You’re right, babe.” I smile, letting my thoughts come out. “All they need to do is get along for a few days. That should be easy enough right?” I grimace at myself, barely believing my own bullshit. 

Regardless he agrees with me.

“That’s right, sweetheart.” He smiles, giving me a quick kiss on my nose. “And don’t worry about the guys, I’ve talked to them.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, and I sent a message along for Ben. Everyone’s gonna be on their best behavior.”

“Ben?” I cock my eyebrow. “What kind of message would you send to Ben, about him being on his best behavior?”

“Well,” he clears his throat, fixing his tie. “I told Aunt Liz to tell him if he so much as looks at you, I won’t hesitate to put his head through a wall.”


	11. Chapter 11

10.

“How is that in anyway helpful?” I chuckle. There’s no need to be upset with him about that, it’s pointless really.

“Plenty,” he answers firmly. And that’s that. "So,” he begins and stops.

“What?”

“Irina still coming?” He screws up his face, and I have to fight the urge to ask him, for the millionth time, what his beef is with her. 

“Uh yeah,” I respond a little icily. 

I get that he’s not my sisters' biggest fans, but I’m very annoyed with his attitude about them as of late. So when one minute he’s trying to comfort me about how much they love me, but in the same breath showing his disdain towards them, I’ve had about enough.

“Listen, I’m sorry it’s just that, well …” he stops again.

“Let’s just drop it.” I force a smile. “We have enough to worry about, don’t you think?”

“There’s … I have something to tell you.”  
“OK.”  
“It’s about Aunt Liz’s plus one.”  
“Yeah?”

“Well, it’s my sister.”

“Your sister,” I deadpan. “The same sister who hates me? The same one that threatened to kill me?”

“She didn’t mean it,” he argues. “She was just having a rough time.”

“She came after me with a knife, Edward.”

“But she’s cool now. I’ve talked to her, and Aunt Liz talked to her. I hear she has a new boyfriend who’s helping her out a lot. And well …” he pauses, at a loss for words, and I immediately feel bad. Having to defend our sisters to each other has become very tiring. 

“Just please try and get along with her, Bella."

“Fine,” I relent. “After all, seems like I’m not the only one with a bat shit crazy sister.”

“Who has a bat shit crazy sister?”


	12. Chapter 12

*11.*

"Sis!" Edward rushes toward the door, smiling warmly at the psycho. "How are you? You look great."

"So do you," she gushes over him. "Lemme take a look at you little brother."

As they're laughing, joking, and hugging, I try to fade in the background. Unfortunately, she sees me before I have time to hide.

"Bella! Oh my goodness, look how pretty you are."

"Esme," I say flatly, not bothering to put on a fake smile.

"Your hair looks really pretty," she engages me, and I have no idea how to answer her.

For starters, Esme Masen hates me, or at least she did.

In the beginning though, things were great between us.

She was actually friends with Rosalie, and that's how we all ended up together in a sense. The idea of me going off to school, even if it was only a few hours away, worried the hell out of Rosalie. But with Esme nearby, she felt better about it, and Esme pretty much took me under her wing as a pseudo little sister.

But then, around the time Edward and I started to have problems, things changed. She became very nasty and vindictive, hell bent on making my life hell. That's when Tanya moved to be closer to me and helped me through that rough time.

Granted, it was no secret Esme had a minor drug problem back then, but coming after your little brother's girlfriend with a knife, spreading rumors about her and basically turning into a semi-stalker just because they broke up is just a little too much if you ask me.

It didn't get any better when we got back together years later either. She was the biggest anti-Bella and Edward campaigner out there. Whenever I was around her, she made sure I knew I wasn't good enough for her brother. She informed me, as well as my sisters, we were nothing but trash that liked to keep it all in the family.

Yeah, that would've been a good a dig, but since it was geared towards us, things turned disastrous.

Rosalie hasn't spoken to her since.


	13. Chapter 13

*12.*

"So," Edward clears his throat, coming to stand in between us with a forced smile on his face. He shoots me a sideways 'behave yourself" look, and I have to fight the urge to stick my tongue out at him. "Where's this guy of yours?"

"Oh!" Esme exclaims. "His name is Carlisle. He'll be here the day of the wedding. You'll just love him Eddie. He's so sweet and …"

And I tune her out.

I take the time to appraise her, and I must admit, she does look a lot better than what I remember.

Her normally dark brown hair, that stayed unkempt, is now shiny and full with what seems like honey highlights. It almost makes her hair look like a caramel color. She's dressed in a simple, dark blue cocktail dress, much shorter than my white one, with matching silver jewelry similar to mine.

Despite myself, I smile, because I know Edward must have bought her the set.

As some of Edward's family starts trickling in, for what we've dubbed our "get to know each other" dinner, things seem to get a little easier for me and Esme.

She tells me about her boyfriend, Carlisle Cullen. I find out he worked as a counselor at a half way house she stayed at. He's thirty-six years old, four years older than her, and actually has a teenage daughter that just graduated high school.

She tells me she's going back to school, and he asked her to move in with him. She gushes that she won't be surprised if he asks her to marry him soon and has every intention of saying yes if he does.

I try to make a genuine effort to be happy for her when she tells me all of this. I'm still sketchy about her, but I know this is important for Edward, that we get a long.

While we're talking, I notice Edward on the phone, brows furrowed and in a heated discussion with someone. So I excuse myself and walk over to him.

"Everything ok?" I mouth to him, and he just nods, hanging up the phone without dismissing the person first.

"That was Emmett," He sighs, pulling me towards our table. "He and Ro are around the corner."


	14. Chapter 14

*13.*

"What's wrong though?" I squeeze his hand, pulling him to a stop. "Why did you look so upset on the phone?"

"I'll tell you about it later, I promise, but right now let's just get through tonight."

"Ok." I give him a look, letting him know he will be telling me about it later, then walk to the door to wait.

When I greet Ro and Em, I can feel the tension rolling off of them in waves.

Something's up, but I can see they are all trying to hide something.

I don't like it.

"You guys made it!" I smile, giving Ro a hug, pushing down any feelings of discomfort at their posture.

They were actually supposed to have come in yesterday, but for whatever reason, ended up a day late. I had hoped to spend some time with her alone before everyone else gets in tomorrow, but now that wasn't going to happen.

I know when she sees Esme because it feels like that scene in an old western movie; the one where you hear music in the background and see tumbleweeds blowing by in the wind.

"What the hell is she doing here?" She hisses, heading Esme's way.

"She's Edward's sister Ro," I pull her back. "He wants her here, so she has the right to be here. Just like my sisters do."

"But—"

"No buts. Not right now, not today," I say pointedly. "Just stay the hell away from each other until after the wedding. Then you can rip each other's hair out if you want."

"Promise?" She smiles, hip bumping me, and I smile back. "Fine, lets just get this over with then."


	15. Chapter 15

*14.*

"Well," I snort, "that was interesting."

"It could've been worse." Edward tries to comfort me.

Clearly we were not at the same dinner.

"You mean worse than having to sit through two hours of the most awkward silence in history?"

"Well, what would you have preferred? The silence with who was there?" He asks, motioning with both hands, palm up. "Or Armageddon? Which is what would have went down if everyone had actually shown up."

When he puts it that way, I guess he has a point. What I would have preferred, however, was something in the middle. So I tell him as much, but he just shrugs, telling me we have to pick and choose our battles.

Dinner was a failure.

Irina didn't make it, phoning last minute with an excuse about car trouble. This, of course, started Ro on a tangent of epic proportions. I often wonder if she forgets she's the one who did Irina wrong, but whatever.

As for the guys, Alec purposely made comments about Ro just to piss Emmett off; from her hair and how nice it looked, to how hot her dress was.

As for everyone else, other than a few awkward greetings, conversation consisted of heated glances and snorts and scoffs at others comments.

I should probably mention Edward's family has just about as many issues and drama as mine.

Yes they interacted with me and Edward, but unless the two of us were involved in the conversation, no one, who wasn't a couple, spoke to each other.

I can't wait to see how the rest of the week goes.


	16. Chapter 16

*15.*

Friday, 8 days before the wedding

Bella and Edward's apartment.

The next day, I decide to stay cooped up in my room.

I phoned Angela and let her know it was best she and Jasper find a different way to their hotel.

I couldn't deal.

I wanted nothing to do with planning the wedding, nothing to do with avoiding family members, and nothing to do with playing referee to the family members I couldn't avoid.

All I wanted was some time alone with Edward.

"You really need to stop worrying so much." I hear him sigh behind me. It's early enough that us still lying in bed is acceptable. However, it's also late enough we should be doing something more productive with our time instead of hiding.

"Please." I scoff. "Don't act like you're not trying to lay low today too."

"You're right. I am, but that's because I want to spend some uninterrupted time with you." Such a charmer.

"Do you ever think we should've eloped?" I finally wonder out loud. I'm not even sure how this big wedding came up, seeing as how everyone we know hates each other.

"Do I think that?" He asks, almost incredulously, "You're kidding right?"

"No. Why would I be?"

"Uh, because I said we should go to city hall or Vegas. You were the one who insisted on getting the family together and wanting to do it the 'right way'."

I did?

"I did?" There's no way. "When?"

"Umm," he pauses.

"When?" I press. I know I don't remember saying anything like that.

"It was after you got that wedding fund your parents left you. You said if they were still alive, they would have wanted all of you to get together to celebrate your wedding. That no matter what everyone was going through, you wanted them all here to share your day with you."

Well damn.

"I said that?" I croak, a little teary eyed.

"Yup." He smiles and winks. "You were really plastered that night."

I bark out a laugh and lean further into him.

It's just like Edward to make sure I don't get lost in my own memories.


	17. Chapter 17

*16.*

"I love you." I smile at him.

"You do?" He teases, and I reply with my usual "I do." Something he says turns him on the closer we get to the wedding. "How much?" He asks.

"Enough that I would marry you today." The answer I always give him.

He smirks, pulling me on top of him to straddle his thighs.

I rest my head on his chest as he ghosts the tips of his fingers down my sides. I close my eyes savoring the quiet and try to not worry about anything else that's going on.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I hum in response.

"I love you too. You know that right?"

"Of course." I beam, looking up at him. "You only tell me all the time." My smile falters when I notice the serious expression on his face.

"C'mere." He urges, lifting me up so our faces are only inches apart. "I love you." He repeats, grabbing me into an intense kiss that's laced with passion and a sense of urgency.

I push away from him to search his face. "What's wrong?" I finally ask. "Something's been eating at you for a few days now, well weeks actually. I can tell."

"It's just that—"

"You're not having second thoughts about marrying me are you?" I half tease, but a part of me is actually panicked that it might be the case.

"No! Not at all. It's just that I need to tell you some things about your sisters, and I have no idea how to come out with it."

"Edward," I groan, rolling off of him. "I thought we agreed everyone would stay in their neutral corners until after the wedding?"

"Yeah, well—" His words are cut off by both of our phones ringing. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" He shouts at the phone. I reach over and turn them both off before he can do something like throw them against the wall of out annoyance.

It's happened before.

"What were you gonna say?"

"Nothing." He sighs. "Never mind."

I don't know why, but for the first time ever, I don't have the urge to push him to talk to me.

To be honest, it worries me a little bit.


	18. Chapter 18

*17.*

I must have dozed off, because the feel of wet kisses down my thighs wakes me up. I hum, reaching out blindly to play with Edward's hair.

"I wanted to let you sleep," he whispers, "but I couldn't resist. Sorry." I snicker to myself, knowing damn well he's not sorry.

He sits up from his crouched position between my legs, and I loll my head to the side smiling at him.

"Hi," I whisper, noticing that he looks to be much more at ease than he was before my nap.

He chuckles, offering a jut of his chin in greeting. I crook a finger at him, asking him silently for a kiss. He complies, snaking his hand behind my neck, and bringing his lips to mine, capturing them slowly, passionately.

He brings his hand in between us and slides it under the thin material covering my pussy; both of us moan into each others mouths when his fingers make contact with my clit. "Yes," I begin to whimper when I feel him sliding his fingers into me.

He lowers his head, capturing my nipple in his mouth, sucking, biting, and licking the left, then the right; then he quickens the pace of his fingers.

"Hold it," he growls when he notices my back arching and legs beginning to twitch.

"I can't," I whine, then almost shout when he removes his fingers. I begin to protest, but he shushes me, sitting up, and removing his pants quickly. I squeak out a yell when he pulls me by the back of my knees to the edge of the bed, placing my legs over his shoulders. I expect him to enter me roughly, but he doesn't. His thrusts are deep, but slow; calculating, agonizing.

We're quiet, considering. Just the sounds of our heavy breathing and quiet moans fill the air. When he drops my legs, leaning down and hooking his arms behind my shoulders, moaning out a plea for me to "come," I slightly push him off of me.

"What the …" he begins, but this time I shush him.

"Hold it." I repeat, climbing on top of him, and lowering myself onto his dick.

"Fuck." He throws his head back. I ride him slowly, returning the favor, but it doesn't last as long as when he did it. Soon we're both crying out, announcing our orgasms, searching for each others mouths, and then collapsing onto our sides.

"God damn," he laughs, pulling me into his arms. "That was …"

"Yeah," I nod, smiling to myself, "tell me about it."


	19. Chapter 19

*18.*

Saturday, 1 week until the wedding

"So what's on the agenda today?" Edward asks.

We were able to get away with the whole hiding out thing yesterday, but we both knew it wasn't feasible for today.

"I just have some last minute errands to run, and then tonight everyone's coming over for dinner." I remind him.

"Yeah, do you think that's a good idea?"

"Nope. But I figured if anything's gonna happen, it's best if it happened now."

"True."

"Plus, I have little things planned throughout the day to keep all the girls busy. Hopefully, they'll be too tired to even notice each other. So," I change the subject. "What do you have planned today?"

"Not shit." He shrugs. Must be nice. "Unless, there's something you need me to do?"

"Good save." I grin. "But no. Just make sure you pick up all the tuxes and bring them back here."

"Why?"

"I want everything in the same place. If we let everyone take theirs, that's giving them a week for shit to get lost."

"Got it. Tuxes. Here." He salutes. I just roll my eyes at him. Sometimes I get jealous of his ability to be nonchalant even in the most stressful of situations. He's the calm to my constant worry.

The 'fuck it' to my 'oh shit', if that makes sense.

"Yes. And let's plan for everyone to meet back here by 7 o'clock tonight. Cool?"

"Yes, yes. I got it." He smacks my ass causing me to squeal. "I love you. Good luck!"

"Yeah." I snort. "We both know I'm going to need it."


	20. Chapter 20

*19.*

First stop on my list is meeting up with Angela.

Since I didn't pick her and Jasper up from the airport, the only conversation we ended up having yesterday was a quick text letting me know they landed safely. So I was actually a little eager to see her and spend some time with her.

As soon as I get to the hotel, I pull out my phone to call her and let her know I'm downstairs at the same time I notice she's calling me.

"Hey," I laugh, "I was just about to call you."

"Where are you?" I hear her sniffling.

And there goes my happy mood.

I tell her I'm waiting outside, and she tells me to come up for a little bit.

When I get inside the room, it looks like a madhouse.

"Ang … what the hell happened?" I ask in panic, walking over to the bed, trying to climb over clothes and even a lamp.

"Me and Jasper got into a huge fight."

"I can see that." I gesture around the room. As I survey it some more, it's clear some serious shit went down.

There are a few holes in the wall that look like the result of someone punching it several times.

The beds, yes two beds, are in disarray as if someone pulled the sheets off and were throwing them around for whatever reason.

The first thing I do, after surveying the scene of the room, is to look Angela over and make sure there are no bruises on her.

"He didn't touch me." She blurts, realizing where I was going with this. "I didn't lay a hand on him either. We're more of the throw shit around type couple." No kidding.

"You just got in yesterday. What could you have possibly been fighting about?"


	21. Chapter 21

*20.*

When I leave Angela's hotel room several hours later, I can barely speak; my voice is strained from crying and arguing.

I send Rosalie a text, apologizing for being so behind schedule and ask that she take a cab to meet me at the dress shop. She was the only one I wasn't sure if the measurements she sent were accurate, so the plan was to take her there first thing this morning.

Obviously, the meeting with Angela derailed that.

Rosalie hates waiting, so when I get there, almost an hour later because of traffic, I expect to see her pissed off.

She's not.

Instead I find her sitting outside, sunglasses on, and head tipped back staring up at the sky.

"Sorry I'm late," I mumble, but she waves me off, telling me not to worry about it, that her and Emmett had a late start this morning as well.

"How are things?" I ask, as I sit down next to her.

"Things could be better." She whispers, taking off her sunglasses.

When I see her eyes are red and puffy from what I assume is crying, I internally cringe.

I don't know how much more drama I can handle.


	22. Chapter 22

*21.*

When Ro and I leave the shop, I drop her off at her hotel, declining her invitation to come inside.

I grit out a 'no thank you' and fight the urge to bitch about the fact they all purposely chose hotels clear across town from each other.

I send out another text to Alice and Irina, but this time it's to tell them I'm not picking them up for any errands. Alice calls back, because she hates texting, but I just send her to voicemail.

Y what happened?— Irina

2 much shit 2 deal w/ just meet me at my place later for dinner— B

OK :( —Irina

I send the same text to Alice, telling her I can't talk at the moment, then shoot one off to Edward.

Coming home … If the guys R there tell them I'm sry but I need quiet. They can come back ltr 4 dinner— B

The minute I get to the apartment, I throw myself on the couch and scream into the pillow.

"I take it errands didn't go well?" I hear Edward ask. I feel him sit on the arm of the couch. I just snort into the pillow shaking my head.

"You want to talk about it?" He asks, and I just shake my head again.

The only response I have for him is, "We should have eloped. Tonight, shit's gonna hit the fan."


	23. Chapter 23

*22. *

For dinner, I don't bother changing or making anything elaborate. I decide to just order a few pizzas and an assortment of other take out.

I wanted to just cancel the whole damn thing, but for whatever reason, I didn't. No matter how much I really didn't want them all together at the moment, I would rather the battle happen behind closed doors.

When everyone drags in, I grumble out hellos and give half-assed hugs. My spirits are low, and I let everyone know dinner's going to be a much shorter affair than I had originally planned.

Things are quiet at first.

Everyone is just doing their best to ignore each other. Even Edward and I aren't faking cheer or trying to involve everyone in conversation.

Jasper's glaring at Ben. Emmett's appraising Alec, who keeps antagonizing him with winks. The girls keep narrowing their eyes at each other, and I'm slowly squeezing the life out of Edward's leg in an attempt to keep calm.

After the millionth look Alec gives Ro, Emmett finally loses it, stands up from the table and "dares Alec to eye fuck his wife one more time."

"Worried?" Alec smirks. "After all, let's not forget who had her first."

"Ok!" Edward shouts. "Take this shit outside."


	24. Chapter 24

*23.*

When the boys "take it outside" meaning the balcony, everyone decides it's time to gang up on Rosalie.

"Nice, Rose," Irina quips, as Alice adds in a "Yeah, really."

"What?" Ro defends. "What the hell did I do?"

"Alec's been eye fucking you and trying to start shit all night." Irina answers. "You mean to tell me you haven't done anything to bring that on? Well, anything new."

Things escalate from there after that accusation. From Irina bringing up the Emmett thing two years later, to Angela just going on about random shit, and Alice co-signing for the sake of being a trouble maker.

"Everyone needs to calm down," Tanya pipes in. I just give her a look that says don't bother and slowly start banging my head on the table.

"You know what?" Rosalie finally snaps, getting angrier than I've ever heard her. "I am sick and tired of everyone making me out to be the only bad guy here. Everyone in this room has made mistakes. At least I fucked up because I fell in love. What's your excuse Rina?"

I look up to see Irina's face is a mixture of fear and hatred.

In that moment, I fear my sisters are really going to kill each other.

"Rosalie." Irina warns, almost pleading. "Don't."

"Don't what?" Ro mocks. "Don't tell Bella about you and Edward?"


	25. Chapter 25

*24. *

 

My heart stops, as does everything in the room.

The phrase, 'you can hear a pin drop', doesn't even begin to explain the silence.

The whole, 'you can cut the tension with a knife', doesn't measure up either.

I couldn't care less about playing mediator and peacemaker at the moment. No, right now, I'm more concerned about cutting a bitch; namely my sister.

"What does she mean you and Edward?" I grit through my teeth.

"Bella," Irina whimpers.

"What. Does. She. Mean," I repeat, slowly standing up.

"It's a long story. Trust me, I didn't meant to."

"Hey, everything ok, ladies?" I hear a voice come from behind me, and I fucking fly off the handle.

"What the fuck happened with you and Irina, Edward?" I demand.

The look on his face, as well as the way he keeps looking over my shoulders, says it all.


	26. Chapter 26

*25.*

"Oh my, God." I cover my mouth, almost choking on a sob. "Tell me you didn't," I beg.

"It was when we first broke up," he admits.

And I've heard enough.

"I need to get out of here."

"Bella, listen to me." I hear the skank, formerly known as my sister, call out.

"You do not get to talk to me right now," I warn her, low and menacing. It's taking everything in me not to smack the shit out of her.

"Bella, you should listen to what she has to say," pipes in Emmett, and I feel my heart shattering even more.

"You knew?" I spin around, pointing at him.

When he nods, then looks down, avoiding eye contact with Irina, then Ro. Then I see Alice and Angela exchange a look, I know.

That everyone knew ... but me.


	27. Chapter 27

*26.*

"It didn't mean anything." Irina protests, and finally, I charge towards her, only for Emmett to get in my way.

"Bitch!" I shout, trying to get past him. "You stupid bitch."

It becomes mini-riot part two. I'm trying to get past Emmett, and Ro is telling him to let me go. Tanya is trying to talk me down, and everyone's yelling at each other.

"Stop it!" Esme screams from somewhere in the room. I have no idea where she came from because she sure hadn't made it to dinner on time, but whatever; so not the time. "Stop it," she says again. "This is the shit I was talking about! All of this is disgusting, you should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Es," Edward starts to warn her, but for the first time, her and I are on the same page.

"No, she's right." I defend her. "You, all of you, are disgusting. I've tried. God knows I've tried."

"Ro, I was there at your wedding when none of these bitches came to support you. Angela, Alice, what about you guys, huh? I've always had your backs despite your shit. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Wasn't my story to tell." Alice harps, a little bitter.

And ... that's my breaking point.

"Fuck you! All of you! Go home. Get the fuck out, and you," I add, pointing to Edward, "You can get out too! I'm done."


	28. Chapter 28

*27.*

"Bella, listen to me," Edward begs. "I didn't cheat on you. Ever. You have to believe me."

"You had sex with my sister. I don't care when you did it, all that matters is it happened."

"But I didn't … we didn't … that's not what happened." He protests.

"All I did was give him head." Irina nods in agreement, "We didn't get much further than that." The way she says it, it's clear she thinks that makes it better.

It doesn't.

"Just leave," I whisper, trying to hold it together. I refuse to let them see me break down. "Please just leave, or I will."

"Bella, don't be ridiculous," Esme scolds, coming to my side. "If anyone needs to leave, it's them." She points to everyone in the room. "No one is running you out of your house."

"This doesn't concern you." Rose starts arguing with her, sparking up another round of bickering.

So while everyone starts screaming at each other, for one reason or another, I take the opportunity to slip out the door.


	29. Chapter 29

*28.*

"I don't want to hear it, Irina." I sigh, lacking the energy to fight.

After I slipped out the door, I walked and walked, only to end up back at a park down the street; in eye view of the apartments.

I'm not even sure what time it is or how long I've been out here, but for some reason, I knew it was her who was going to come after me.

"Please just listen." She pleads.

It falls on deaf ears, "Come closer and I'll ..."

"What? Kick my ass? Good! I deserve it."

I don't reply. There's no fun in fighting someone who doesn't fight back you know.

"What happened is on me." She continues, and I refuse to look at her. "Don't hate Edward."

"You're trying to defend him to me?" The fucking nerve.

"Yes ... please just let me tell you what happened."

I don't want to hear what happened. But between clearly being a glutton for punishment and not having the strength to stop her, I find the energy to nod.

So she begins, "I fucked with his head that night …"


	30. Chapter 30

*29.*

 

"It was a few weeks after you guys had broken up." She continues, "Demetri and I had just gotten in a really big fight, and I came out to see you."

I grimace at the reminder of her ex-boyfriend before Emmett. Demetri and Irina had dated for as long as I could remember. For just as long he was a really abusive asshole.

"I was at a party with the sole intention of getting trashed, and here comes Edward," She shakes her head, "pining over you." Before I could help myself, I look over at her and narrow my eyes. I know exactly what party she's talking about, because she told me she saw him all over some girl.

"I don't know why, but when he asked about you, I told him you were out with Riley Biers. I lied and made it out to be more than it really was at the time. I ... umm ... I told him you had already moved on. I could see I had crushed him, and you know what they say about misery loving company. Well anyway, he was tanked. I don't even think he enjoyed it 'cause it took him forever to get it up and even longer to—"

"I get it," I stop her, "Spare me the details."

"Sorry. But, don't you get it? I'm the one who messed up. If you never talk to me again, I'll accept that, but Edward, he—"

"Please stop saying his name," I grit out clenching my jaw. "Every time his name comes out of your mouth, all I could do is picture him actually coming in your mouth."

"Ok, I'm sorry." She apologizes again. It means nothing to me.

This isn't something she should have had to be sorry for in the first place.

"I made a mistake," she amends, and again I don't respond. "We all make mistakes and … well have you ever wondered why I've been able to stomach being in the same room with Rose and Em; while Angie can't even hear Alice's name sometimes without wanting to cry?"

Actually I have wondered that, but this isn't the time.

"Are you really trying to have a heart to heart with me right now?"

"Fine. I'll let you be, but just think about it."


	31. Chapter 31

*30.*

Sunday, 6 days before the wedding.

It's late night, early morning, when I return to the apartment.

I'm not all that surprised to see Edward sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Hey." He whispers, searching my face.

"Hi."

"Can we talk?" I don't answer and just give him a look saying I really don't have the energy. That doesn't stop him.

"I'm sorry I never told you." He starts. "At first, I thought you knew. You seemed so hot then cold from one day to the next, I thought … it was 'cause you knew."

"No. That was because you started dating that Lucy chick, even though you talked so much shit about her. And then I heard you were talking shit about me." I snort at bringing up that catty immature shit we went through, but right now, it all applies.

"I was." He admits with a frown, avoiding eye contact with me. "I was pissed about Riley. After being led to believe ... well, a lot of things I now know aren't true."

He doesn't need to elaborate. He had accused me, several times back then, of leaving him for Riley. Always stating he had a reliable source. Now I know where he got that from.

"Irina was going through some rough shit at the time." I explain, more for my need than his. "She said what she needed to, to get what she wanted."

We're both silent for a while.

Not knowing what to say.

Not knowing who should speak first.

"So, what now?" He finally asks.


	32. Chapter 32

*31.*

"I don't know, Edward." I answer honestly with hoarseness to my voice. "I don't know if I ..."

"Do you love me?" He asks. I narrow my eyes at him, fighting the urge to spit in his face, but still I nod. "Do you love me enough to marry me?"

I look down.

I can't answer, because I'm honestly not sure how I'm feeling right now.

This is the thing about keeping shit from people. Had I known what went down years ago, or even when we got back together, I would have had a long time to get over it.

But finding out something like that just days before your wedding?

It doesn't allow me the time I need to bitch, cry, heal, then forgive. So with tears spilling down my cheeks, I offer him the truth, and it's the first time I deviate from out routine.

"I love you. And I want to marry you. I do, but not today."


	33. Chapter 33

*32.*

 

"Please don't do this," he begs, near tears, "Please."

"Don't what? Don't do what?" I snap, all civility gone.

"Punish me for something that happened so long ago. I swear to you ..."

"You're right," I agree, but not in the way he thinks I will, "It was a long time ago. Which means, you had that long to tell me. Yeah, we weren't on good terms back then, but what about when we got back together? What about when you asked me to marry you? You didn't think about all that? Were you just not going to tell me?"

"I was, of course I was." He argues back. "You think it was easy for me not to tell you?"

"Obviously it was." I shout back.

"No it wasn't. How could I tell you something like this? In what scenario would you have been able to still look at me after finding out that I—"

"Almost fucked my sister? A scenario where it didn't happen at all."

"I can't take it back." He whispers, sounding defeated, "I wish I could, but I can't. Please let me make this right."

"You can't."

"So this is really—"

"It? I ask, and the pain on his face is enough to almost make me crumble. But I don't.

"You've had a few years to clean your conscience and make peace with what you did. Give me the time to do the same."


End file.
